


Omega

by Vejibra Momiji (vm86)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vm86/pseuds/Vejibra%20Momiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her, he represented the beginning and the end, even when he doesn't really understand it, yet. <b>Sasuke/Sakura.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** angel_puppeteer, florencia7  & misspinkpuppet  
>  **Words:** 454 {Drabble}  
>  **Warnings:** slight lime and angst.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

# Omega

 

To Sakura, he represented the beginning and the end. Doomed to that perception of reality, the young kunoichi knew she could never let go of her own feelings; no matter how many times he would leave, he would always return into her arms, and there was nothing more important than that.

Now, in the heat of the dark night, they laid entwined in the sheets of her bed. The young shinobi kisses are like fire. He aggressively claims what is rightfully his; eyes locked, they barely speak. The touch is everything, the only thing that matters.

The warmth of his rough hands draws in the contours of her body, marking her creamy skin - for her, and for others to see.

She is his.

She is his again and again. He is inside her body, inside her soul - deep inside, taking everything of her and leaving nothing for others. She knows that Sasuke is the only one who can look at her that way, who can drink from her delicious lips and have this terrible thirst quenched by each moan she gives when she is calling out his name. Her legs wrap around his waist as his body melts into hers, only hers; always hers.

Sated, he kisses her beautiful breasts, beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. She is his soul, a vital part of him, the other half, no matter what he tells the others; she completes him.

"Sasuke..." she breaths his name "Sasuke..."

He loves hearing his name, whispered like a prayer. It sounds almost as divine when it comes from her mouth. His eyes are as red as blood running through his veins. Grasping her hips, he makes her body take him deeply inside, making her only his. On his back there are marks left by her fingernails. This is not an act of friendship; it is neither a declaration of war nor a declaration of love either.

In the end, their are only Sakura and Sasuke, the beginning and the end.

When the flare of passion ends, he falls onto her body, stays at her side while still inside her. In that moment of silence, the young shinobi is carried away by the scent of her skin, the sweet maddening mixture of desire, vanilla, chocolate and herself.

Soon, a pair of hands caresses his back and hair. She whispers sweet words of love. In the stillness of the summer night, he closes his eyes and for the first time – the first time since they have begun, he does not leave but, stays with her.

To Sakura, he represents alpha and omega but, for Sasuke, who has never felt such an emotion before, she represents something he has always wanted: a home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:** This is my first time writing a fanfic in English. It is not my native language so please be nice. I'm making an effort to write. Thanks for reading and thanks to my beloved betas that help me with this.


End file.
